Snow Engine
Snow Engine, retitled Oliver the Snow Engine in some American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Oliver hates the snow, but Toad believes that snow is splendid. While working, they see some children building a huge snowman and Toad observes that snow is magical, though Oliver still disagrees. After he finished all his work, Oliver is upset when the Fat Controller tells him he has to take a special to a mountain village. So reluctantly, Oliver collects the special train and heads back to the village. Unfortunately, a set of points are frozen causing Oliver to slip on some icy rails and end up crashing into the stomach of the children's snowman. It is too late to rescue Oliver so, when the children see Oliver fast asleep the next morning, they think the snowman has grown eyes in its stomach. This gives them an idea and dress Oliver up as a snowman. When Oliver wakes up, he is amused by all the happy children and by the time Duck arrives to rescue him, he now appreciates the snow. Toad, on the other hand, has changed his mind. Characters * Oliver * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Duck (does not speak) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) Locations * Rolf's Castle * Castle Loch * Tidmouth Tunnel * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Oliver's Shed * Ulfstead (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season. * A deleted scene from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * In the UK and most international versions (excluding the Latin American version): ** Whenever Oliver passes the children building the snowman, an instrumental version of the Snow Song is heard playing in the background. ** The song "My Bonnie" can be heard when Oliver's driver leaves Oliver during the night. * In the scene of Oliver about to crash into the buffers at the village, the footage has been slowed down. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** The last appearances of Oliver and Toad until the twelfth season episodes Steady Eddie and Gordon Takes a Shortcut respectively, excluding stock footage cameos for Oliver in Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine. It is also to date the last episode to have Oliver as the main character. ** The last episode until the eighteenth season episode, Samson Sent for Scrap to feature neither members of the soon-to-be-established Steam Team, nor the Skarloey Railway engines. It is also the first overall after Buffer Bother. Goofs * Toad was facing in the opposite direction from Oliver, but when Oliver derails, he slides up alongside him. * Throughout the episode, Oliver is missing his right lamp iron. * When Oliver passes the level crossing before he crashes, there is no one in his cab, despite the narrator saying that Oliver's driver applied the brakes. * When Oliver says "Pah!" his train is missing. * When Oliver and Toad pass by the barely finished snowman, they pass by it twice. * Just before Oliver crashes into the snowman, the corner of the set is visible. * When Oliver arrives to his shed, there is a bodyguard stood next to the Fat Controller. However, the bodyguard is gone in the close-up of the Fat Controller. However, he suddenly reappears in the next frame. * When Oliver is diverted onto the siding, the tracks behind him lead to a dead end in the bushes. * When Oliver crashes into the snowman, his eyes are covered in snow, but after the snowman's head falls onto the ground, Oliver's eyes are suddenly clean. * The amount of snow on Oliver changes between shots throughout the episode. Quotes * Toad: Is there a problem, Mr. Oliver? * Oliver: Yes! (crashes into the buffers and the snowman) There is! * Toad: (sliding alongside Oliver) That could have been a little smoother... Merchandise * Capsule Plarail (Oliver in snow and snowman hat and Snowman tunnel) * Magazine stories - Snow Engine/Snow Engine (2004) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Locomotora de Nieve pl:Śnieżna Lokomotywa Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video